From this night on...
by Aaridys Tuscany
Summary: Rated PG for SOME nudity, ever so slighlty. Bulma/Vejita pairing. My little version of how they came together. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball etc… Don't sue me! The only ones I own are Al and the other guy… What was his name?

From this Night On...

_Damn! How could such weak creature have created a bond so strong between her and me that I cannot fight or escape it? This must be sorcery! A female bound no prince, ever in the Saiyan history. Nobody! Men were born to fight and females were born to give birth to more fighters. This is the way...or was the way... But now that my world was destroyed, I'm stuck on this bloody planet with a dumb low-class warrior whose fighting skills have exceeded my own already...me! His Prince! This whole world took hold of me, of my strength, of my spirit. I'm growing weaker by the instant, loosing my pride and my honor as a Saiyanjin warrior... How could that be? I, who was born to be ruler, am now only "anybody", trying to keep up with that sheep, Kakarrot. When did this transformation started? On one special night ago, 20 years from now..._

The rain was falling in buckets and the streets, shinning with the lights of the cars that slowly moved on its surface, were crowed with traffic. Bulma was almost sleeping on her steering wheel. It was way passed midnight and she had had a terrible day. Her eyes, already closing, were aching. To keep awake, she'd turned the radio on and was partly listening at the announcer's weather forecast.

"Today, rain and clouds all over the Continent and more for the whole week. Tomorrow..."

Bulma turned the radio off with a raging growl.

-You imbecile, she said, it doesn't take a saint to guess the weather for the rest of the season! Dende knows why this rain keeps on pouring but one thing I know, the South capital will soon be flooded if it keeps on going like this. Not that I really care...

A cruel smile stretched her lips. The South Capital was were Vejita resided last time she had seen him. Her hopes of winning his attention had broken off with a simple whiff of his hand. He had refused her advances, glancing at her with his dark, stormy eyes. Since then, she was furious at him and she didn't miss every occasion of wishing him bad luck.

Lost in her reverie, Bulma didn't see her exit coming and missed it.

-Shit! Now I'll have to go back on the highway. Like I needed this right now!

She gave the wheel a hit and turned sharply left. A few other cars called to her with their horns because of her dangerous maneuver but she couldn't care less. She was really mad and all her hatred was turning to Vejita, even if he wasn't even concerned.

-Stupid son of an alien bit...

She didn't have the time to finish her phrase when suddenly, a car flashed his lights right in front of her.

-What the?!

The words died on her lips. In a bright flash of thunder, the two cars collided, sending pieces of scrap metal and broken glass shattering on the black surface of the wet street. Bulma could've been ejected right trough her windshield, head crashing on the glass but her seatbelt saved her, in some sort of way... As she was projected to the front, the belt sank deep in her skin, cutting her shirt and causing substantial damage. Her head, unfortunately not tied up, slammed into the steering wheel and she fell on the side, unconscious.

****

Vejita lifted an eyebrow. Something was wrong. He could feel it, like a faint tingling under his skin. He rose from his chair and walked away from the table were the remains of his supper laid (not much in fact). He glanced out the window of his twenty-fifth floor apartment. From there, he could look down at the whole capital. But the awkward feeling didn't seem to come from down there, it came from further, more to the west...

He shuddered. What could be wrong with him, he thought. There was nothing in the west that could've triggered such a reaction. Or was there... 

Bulma...

That stupid hyperactive female. How she was still alive after all these years was a miracle. It was also miraculous that she occupied a post at the head of Capsule Corp, the leading company in the world. She was a **billionaire**, money was not a problem for her. Less than it was for him. He had almost spent all of the little money he had kept from his stay at Capsule Corp. Soon, he would have to "work". The word made his skin crawl. Him, the prince, no, the king of the Vejitasei, reduced to working, never! He would rather live in the wild like a beast, not that the idea didn't appeal to him...

He lifted his gaze to the dark horizon. The feeling became stronger and a sentiment of urgency suddenly filled him. He growled. He would have none of it! He turned his back to the window and walked to the bathroom. Suddenly, the lightening struck, far away, but still close enough for the flash to completely blind him for a second or so.

-Hell! Bloody weather! he screamed out. 

He stretched his hand in front of him, trying to grab on to something while sparks were flying in his eyes. He searched, turning from one side to another, for a safe, steady wall or something of the sort. Nothing. He let out a grunge of frustration and lifted himself in the air. Now floating, he thought, he wouldn't bump into furniture or trip on something. 

He opened his eyes, only to close them right back. Although it was night, the direct light of the lamps was too much for his eyes.

-Damn! Even the Jingouzhen couldn't have me fixed better!

He made another attempt to open his eyes and this time, he partly succeeded. Little dots of light still danced in his vision range but at least, he could see. He dropped to the floor and turned his gaze to the window again. There it was, faint but omnipresent, this feeling of rupture, of loss. The only way, he thought, to get rid of it was to go and check what was wrong. Even though the idea didn't please him very much, he resigned himself to go. At least, he could try to find the source of the feeling, although he already knew, deep inside him, but that, he'd never admit it out loud.

He opened the window. As soon as he had done that, the wind and the rain came in, soaking everything. But Vejita had other matters to attend to. Now that he had his mind fixed on his goal, nothing else mattered. He lifted himself up and flew out the window, then set course for the West capital.

****

Bulma was running trough a dark tunnel, turning, falling, and loosing her balance. She heard voices around her but when she tried to answer them, nothing came out of her mouth. Suddenly, a light appeared ahead of her and she rushed to reach it. She emerged from unconsciousness only to see the worried faces of two men dressed in white. They wore a bright red vest and before sinking back into the dark, Bulma noticed the patch on their arms. It was a white cross with a snake twisted around it. The word "West capital's Ambulance department" was written under the symbol of the White Cross. She sighed, she was safe now.

-Hey! the first man said, Look Al! She opened her eyes!

-Forget it Steve! the other man answered, She's in coma, she can't open her eyes!

-But I tell you I saw her!

-That's enough! Al replied, Come on, help me lift her into the ambulance.

They lifted Bulma into the truck and the man named Steve climbed behind her. Al went to the front and took place in front of the steering wheel. The ambulance started in a roar and speed to the hospital.

In the back, Steve had put a hand on Bulma's head and was talking to her.

-It's alright miss, you're safe now.

He was far from knowing that Bulma actually herd him but couldn't respond.

****

Vejita was heading full speed towards the scene of the accident. His keen eyesight had detected the flames bursting from the crashed cars. Also, the feeling was getting stronger by the minute. 

A movement caught his attention. An ambulance, speeding away. His heart started to run wild. No! he thought, He wouldn't give in to those weak human feelings. He forced himself to calm and landed near the destroyed cars. He recognized Bulma's car and smiled a bit. The woman had finally gotten herself into serious trouble.

-Hey! You! 

A tall man dressed as a cop called to him. 

-What are you doing there! It's a restricted zone here! Please move out, on the other side of the yellow ribbons! 

Vejita humped and turned away from the policeman. He walked towards the wrecked car and checked its side door, or what was left of it. Right, he thought, "Capsule Corporation", it was her. He straightened and walked away. Suddenly, a hand pulled at his shoulder.

-Hey you! The man with the punk haircut!

It was the man who had told him to go away. Yeah right buddy, Vejita thought.

-You seem awfully suspicious. Come here so we can ask you a few questions.

Vejita turned around and faced him, his cool gaze fixed on the cop as if inspecting him. That made the man in question uneasy. He folded his arms on his chest and locked his eyes on Vejita's.

-You have a problem sir? he asked.

-Which hospital? Vejita replied.

-What?

Vejita grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him in the air.

-The ambulance that just left. Which hospital?

-The...the Western capital General hospital of course...

The man was terrorized. He kept turning his head around to see if one of his colleagues would have seen them and come to his rescue, but Vejita had taken the time to place himself so no one would see them.

-Which way? Vejita asked.

-F..follow the highway, it's just at the end, the poor cop said.

As if he ceased to exist to him, Vejita dropped the man and walked away. He then lifted off a few feet from the cars. He climbed at high altitude and then rocketed trough the sky like a blazing comet.

He quickly had to slow down. The end of the highway was just in sigh and he could see the red sign of the hospital beside it. He flew down and reached the hospital. It was futile, he thought, to try to reason with the nurses inside, they wouldn't let him see Bulma. He didn't have any papers proving his connection with her and besides, they wouldn't let him take her with him. He flew around the hospital, trying to make out if she was in one of the rooms. He found nothing on the first side so he moved on to the next. Nothing there either. He would be forced to go inside. Damn, he thought. He hated those places. Everybody wanted to know what you were doing, when and why. He sighed and opened a window. It was actually locked but Vejita didn't even notice. The woman inside noticed though and started screaming.

-Dende, Vejita said, why do you keep pulling this on me?

The woman was hysterical. With a growl, Vejita switched to hyperspeed mode and moved swiftly out the room and into the hospital corridors. The woman, still in her bed was shocked and didn't say anything until the nurse came in and brought her back to reality.

-Madam! Madam! she kept on saying, are you all right?

-A dark...tall...beautiful man was here..., she babbled, he looked at me and then disappeared.

She fainted. 

Vejita was really mad now for having to resort to all these tricks just for that female. He ran trough the whole hospital, looked in each room but didn't find her. And suddenly, like lighting, he was struck by a revelation. He was standing near two wooden doors and above them, a bright red sing flashed. The white letters said "Operation in course".

-Finally. Vejita said.

He pushed the doors but they were locked and he had to break the electronic lock to open them. It made a terrible shrieking noise that attracted the attention of the security guards.

-Hey! Come here! This is a restricted area! Doctors are operating to save a life in there!

Pathetic humans! Vejita was almost laughing at them. Saving a life! Really? You'll just prolong her suffering. Let a real expert take care of this.

Vejita turned his back to them walked trough the archway of the doors. Suddenly, something struck him from behind and he heard a booming noise. He turned around to see that the security guard had a gun pointed right at him. His face was now filled with astonishment as he realized that his bullet had merely scratched the surface of this strange man's black outfit.

-You fired at me, Vejita said with a growl.

-... I... I, you... you can't go in there sir. Its... its the rule...

-Watch me.

-I'll... I'll have to shot at you if you don't turn around right now, the man said, not very sure of himself now.

-Go ahead, be my guest, growled Vejita.

He turned his back to the man and walked into the long, white, empty corridor. On his left, he spotted two metallic doors. He took a peek inside and discovered Bulma, lying on a bed, unconscious, with a handful of doctors surrounding her. He could hear their voices, faintly.

-Multiple head fractures! She's falling! 

-Blood pressure diminishing!

-We're loosing her! Come on! 

-The heart stopped! Bring the electroshocks!

At that moment, Vejita felt something breaking in him. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. It created worse pain than the gravest of all wounds. He almost blasted trough the doors, grabbed Bulma and shrouded her in the bed sheets. The doctors scrambled up in corners, screaming, calling for security. Vejita destroyed the wall and lifted off in a blazing explosion. He flew at four time the speed of sound and left in a blink the supersonic boom behind him.

Make it stop! Make it stop! The pain was unlike he had ever felt before. It tore him apart and pushed the last bits of sanity he had left to the limit. He flew at the edge of his strength and the only thing that kept him from screaming his hurt on top of his lungs was the thought of Bulma, her body hanging inert and lifeless in his arms. He headed straight for the Karine Tower and landed inside, were Master Karine was standing, as if waiting for him.

-I need a senzu, Vejita said, gasping for air. Now.

-Hum, Vejita...started Master Karine, I think you're a little too late.

-I DON'T CARE! he screamed out, GIVE IT TO ME! NOW!!!

-Very well, the master let out in a whisper, here you go.

He handed him a small bag and Vejita realized it contained more than just one of the precious beans. He lifted his gaze to Master Karine, as if thanking him and then lifted off again, like a rocket. Master Karine looked at him for as long as he could and then turned around.

Vejita flew right back to his apartment and reentered it trough the window, landing on the soaked carpet. The sofa was also wet and he had to carry his precious load into his room and on his bed. He slowly, devotedly removed the bed sheets that covered Bulma's face. At the sight of her purple hair, stained in her own blood, he almost gasped. Containing himself he reached for the senzu bag at his side and took one out. He would have to masticate it for her so she could swallow it. He putted the small bean in his mouth and quickly reduced it to a sticky paste. He took it out and opened her mouth. He pushed the paste right down her throat and forced it to take it down. Almost immediately, she opened her eyes and coughed to get out the blood in her mouth. Vejita closed his eyes and savored the moment, as the bond replaced itself, filling him with great joy.

****

Bulma felt no pain. She could hear people surrounding her, talking as if she wasn't there. Multiple head fractures, she heard. Great, she thought, that's encouraging. Then, all sounds stopped and light filled her. She felt lifted off her feet and carried away by this magical light. She saw the end of her tunnel and felt it's warm glow caress her. She was urging for it, she wanted it to embrace her and take her away from the cold and dark tunnel. Suddenly, at the end of her path, she saw gates, golden, shinning gates. Heaven, she said to herself, this is the end for me...

__

No, a voice said_, the end is not here for you. You must go on and live. Live for what was and what shall be. Your future is not in this place. Do not seek to enter it. Go now. Turn around and walk back down the path. Someone is urging for you to wake up. Go, go!_

With a sigh, Bulma turned on her heels and started walking down the path, returning to the tunnel. Suddenly, she felt pulled strongly at the other end of it, into the dark. But as she was about to scream out, the shadows seemed to rip apart and a window opened to reveal the face of...Vejita! She gasped but felt something stuck in her throat. She coughed and the bittersweet taste of blood filled her mouth. I'm back, she thought, I'm back! He brought me back! Then, as if these thoughts took up all of her energy, she fell asleep as suddenly as she had awakened.

****

She had fainted in his arms, but she was alive! Never in his live had he felt so much relief. Her breathing already was becoming more regular as she sank into a deeper sleep. She would sleep for a long time, he thought. He could rest now, but before, he had to get her into something more comfortable, and she had to be washed also. He carried her to the bathroom and while holding her on one arm, he filled the tub with hot, steamy water. He undressed her and was able to measure the length of her wounds. The effect of the senzu bean had already healed most of them but she still had a bluish trace racing across her breasts and belly. This would take time to disappear. Also, her hair had been shaven from her head for the operation and even with the help of the senzu, it would not grow back very quickly. She would be quite mad when she learned that. He smiled a bit, just enough for his lip to stretch on one side. The thought of her lovely face, twisted by anger brought even more joy in his heart.

Although her body was covered with bruises and cuts, she still was incredibly beautiful. Her neck was long and its line pure and straight. Her breasts full and holding lovely on her chest. Her waist, slim but round was easily bending in his grip. He groaned. She **was** beautiful. Enough to attract any men within a thousand miles. But for now, he had other thoughts. He plunged her in the soft, hot water and scrubbed her gently to get rid of the blood and dirt that had dried on her hair and body. He then pulled her out of the tub and dried her with a large towel. He carried her back inside the bedroom and settled her on the bed and then turned around in search of something for her to wear. He found in his closet a large shirt and slipped it on the slim body. He then pulled the sheets over her and took away the bloodstained hospital bed sheets. 

Vejita went to the kitchen and dropped the bloody sheets in the garbage. He then went to the fridge and took all he could out of it. He settled on the counter and pulled a chair. For the next hours that passed, he occupied himself at eating all he could at an incredible rate. After, he went to the wet couch and stretched his body over it. Most unpleasant, he thought, all this water will soak me up while I'm sleeping. And when I think I did all this for the sake of that pathetic woman. But deep in his heart, Vejita knew the importance this pathetic woman had taken in his life. And with this last thought, he fell asleep. 

****

Bulma woke up with a deep feeling of wellbeing. Her body seemed to have fully recovered and she kept only a few marks from the car crash. She sat in the bed and looked around. Where am I? she thought, what is this place? She looked up and gasped at the view that displayed itself before her eyes. She was in the South capital, for she recognized the immense port and breathed the odor of the ocean. Then, it all came back to her, the crash, the ambulance, the tunnel and then...Vejita. I must be at his place, she said to herself. He took me away from the hospital and cured me with some sort of miracle. She smiled. He **did** care after all...

She stood up and walked around the room. It was a simple, undecorated place and Bulma smiled at the thought of Vejita trying to decorate it. Now **that** would be a site, she said to herself. Well now, where is he? Bulma stepped out of the room and walked around the apartment. She heard some noise coming from the lounge and went forward. There he was, sleeping on the wet couch. The window was open and rain had probably soaked the place. She went to the window and closed it. It made a clapping sound and in an instant, Vejita was fully awake, standing up in the middle of the room, fists up and waiting, searching for an invisible enemy.

-Woah! Relax! It was just the window I closed, said Bulma.

He looked at her, more to say he was **staring** at her. She folded her arms on her chest and looked straight at him.

-Yes? Something wrong with me? she asked.

He just kept staring. Nothing in his gaze could give her the smallest clue about what was going on in his mind. Bah! she thought, so much for Mr. Conversation. She turned her sight to the kitchen were laid the rest of his yesterday's supper.

-I see you were busy last night... she said.

He kept staring. Usually, Bulma liked the fact that men stared at her but this man...well...he was a bit different... It made her a bit uncomfortable, like a tingling feeling down her spine. It was as if he was piercing through her mind, heart and soul. She didn't like **that** idea...not at all...

-Mind saying something or is it too hard to open your mouth? she grunted.

He smiled. Well, sort of. For Vejita, smiling was a very subtle thing. You almost had to guess he actually was. But this time, his lip was slightly stretched on one side.

-What?...What damn you!?

No answer. Nothing. The silent was heavy and Bulma was really starting to get pissed off. 

-Well then, if you don't have anything more constructive to say, I'll just walk out, she turned around, oh, and by the way, thanks for saving me.

She walked away and suddenly bumped on something. She looked up only to see Vejita's dark eyes...

-If you don't want me to leave, you have better say something, she said. 

-I don't need to, he whispered.

His hand reached for her cheek, caressing it lightly. Bulma was completely overwhelmed by this sudden turn of events. She was totally unable to articulate one word. Instead, she just savored the moment, almost certain it would fade away soon. But then Vejita bent down and brought her face up, an inch from his. His breathing had fastened and his eyes were darker than ever. 

-Vejita… what…? Bulma whispered.

-You humans always have to mess up everything with your talking, he answered, pulling himself back from her. 

-But…I…she babbled.

Vejita didn't let her finish. He turned around and flew out from the window, leaving Bulma standing in the middle of the room in one of his long shirts. Then she realized what happened and her face went from total confusion to a boiling rage.

-I hate you too Vejita! You son of a bitch!, she screamed out the window.

She then fell to the floor, crying and sobbing. Time passed and Bulma cried. She was in shock and Vejita's exit had totally destroyed her. He mood was at one moment total despair and the minute after burning anger. The sun was almost setting when Vejita came back. Bulma was still on the floor, almost sleeping.

****

__

As I remember this moment, it seems as if I died a hundred times. It felt like a knife, slowly making its way trough my body while I was powerless to stop it. There she was, lying on the floor, not conscious of my presence. I heard her call when I left, it made me smile a bit for she had this way of changing her moods in a flash. But now, as I looked at her, I knew almost exactly what she felt at that moment. Total despair… I ruined her hopes because of my undying pride and my chances of winning her back were getting slim. I reached for her but she then turned around and opened her eyes. Slowly, she lifted herself on her knees and looked at me. Her eyes were tired but so deep, so deep… I lost foot, I did. At that moment my pride was completely silenced by my desire. I fell to my knees.

****

Bulma saw Vejita fall down and she caught a glimpse of his gaze at that moment. He was as her, empty and crushed. A smile stretched on her lips. Revenge, she thought… how sweet…

A movement on her left interrupted her thoughts. Vejita was up again but closer to her as if waiting. She looked up. His gaze was turned to the horizon but when he felt her eyes on him, he looked down. A shiver ran up Bulma's back. His cool eyes were pulling her towards him, she was helpless again. Her mind had forgotten all about his escape and how he had left her. She loved him again. Bulma rose to her feet and looked straight at him.

-I have something to tell you, Vejita whispered.

Bulma putted her finger on his lips. He didn't move an inch.

-Don't, you'll spoil it all. Bulma answered.

Bulma's hand reached for his hair. It was thick and silky, the color, black, changing like a raven's feather. She kept her eyes locked to his and drew her other hand on his chest. Meanwhile, he had embraced her, locking her in a firm but soft grip with his hands. In the west, the sun had almost disappeared. The little light it spread lined the two bodies, sculpting them out from the rest of the dark room. Vejitas gaze had captured Bulma's. Their eyes were locked together and Bulma's hands were now both around his powerful neck. He brought his hand up her back, caressing it lightly, sending chills up her spine. Bulma's desire was strong now, he could feel it and his was so hard to hold back. She pulled him close, so close he could feel her breathing. Their foreheads touched, followed by theirs noses and finally they kissed. Vejita was completely overwhelmed by this new feeling and he strengthened his embrace. Bulma's feet left the floor. They locked their lips in a passionate kiss that carried all the strength of the feelings they were repressing for so long. Vejita's emotions were so strong his power grew to the point both were floating around in the middle of the room, his strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her so she wouldn't fall.

They kept the embrace for a long moment and finally Vejita carried Bulma into the room. The door slowly closed behind them, hiding their embrace to the sun…

****

_This night was the first that brought me close to Bulma. There were many more but none so grand as this one. From this first true union was born Trunks, the rebel son whose character was so much like his mother's…Bulma and I had many fights but our link was so strong not even the thirst for battle could overwhelm it. She was my mate…in all the ways one could possibly imagine and we belonged to each other. I never told her and she didn't either but I love her. More than fighting, more than life…of this I am sure…_

The End

Author's notes: I know the Trunks thing doesn't fit in the real DBZ time-line but I had to put it in! Lots of spelling errors too, sorry again! ^-^


End file.
